The Best Present
by LadyKatie
Summary: It’s Harry’s birthday and Draco wants to make sure that he has a good time. Inspired by porn movies, Draco plans something special as a birthday present. Slash. Full warnings inside.


**Summary: It's Harry's birthday and Draco wants to make sure that he has a good time. Inspired by porn movies, Draco plans something special as a birthday present. **

**Warnings: Harry/Draco slash, a bit smutty, a bit fluffy, not much of a plot, just a reason for some H/D lovin. :) one-shot, voyeurism, masturbation, sex, rated M for sexual situations and language.**

**Disclaimer: Harry, Draco and the Harry Potter world are property of the goddess J.K. Rowling and her publishers, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, ect. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: This was inspired by my husband, believe it or not. He sometimes has a dirtier mind than even I have… it's hard to imagine, but very true. Enjoy!**

The Best Present  
By Lady Katie

It didn't take Draco long to become a fan of the DVD player. It was one of the few muggle devices he did like. When he and Harry got their first flat together it was (at Harry's insisting) in a muggle neighborhood. Harry believed that the muggle world gave him more privacy and so Draco, always wanting more alone time with Harry, gave in. It wasn't long after their commitment ceremony and they were still in the honeymoon phase, so Draco probably would have given in to anything Harry asked anyway. Harry knew this and decided that since they were in a muggle community then they needed all the gadgets to go along with it.

"But what if the neighbors come over?" Harry had asked. "Muggle neighbors will expect muggle appliances."

So that opened the door for toasters and microwaves, TVs and computers. Draco was unsure going into it, but quickly found his way around the remote control. Harry started renting movies for them every weekend and Draco was addicted. Soon Harry decided to try a different kind of movie. He brought the first porno home without any warning. Draco thought they were going to watch the latest Matt Damon flick, but surprise, Harry had something else in mind. It was that night that Draco decided that the DVD player was the best contribution muggles had ever made to the world.

They enjoyed their occasional evenings with the rented movies and their sex life had even improved. Not that it actually needed improvement. They were young, healthy and extremely horny; the videos only provided variety and new ideas. And one night Draco had an idea that he didn't share with Harry right away.

Work dictated that he was going to be out of town on Harry's birthday. Not only out of town, but out of the country, so he couldn't even apparate home at night. He was currently acting as the Ministry ambassador to France and was scheduled for an extensive stay in Paris during the last week of July. He had tried to get out of it, but the Minister was adamant.

So maybe he couldn't be with Harry on his birthday (which traditionally included a very wild night of love making) but that didn't mean that he couldn't still give Harry a nice present. His plan was broken down into two parts. The first was to plan a romantic evening that he would tell Harry was for his birthday. The night before leaving for France, Draco made reservations for Harry's favorite restaurant. They ate and enjoyed each other's company and when they returned home there were flowers, candles, wine and season Quidditch tickets, which Harry thanked him for in the form of a perfect blow job. They spent the night having sex and in the morning Draco left for his trip. Harry believed that was his present and didn't figure on doing much on his actual birthday.

Part two of the plan was a bit trickier to pull off. First he had to pick the perfect memory. It wasn't easy. He and Harry had a very active sex life. They had sex on four different continents, in too many different positions to even count, with a variety of toys and accessories and there was that one time when they had an incredibly drunken threesome with the guy in Sydney. There were hundreds of great times that Draco could remember and it was nearly impossible to pick just one. He wanted it to be sexy, but romantic as well. Eventually he settled on an evening that had the perfect combination of both. After extracting the memory and writing a little note for it, he entrusted it to Hermione to deliver it exactly when and how he wanted.

On the night of his birthday Harry returned home early. It had been a quiet day at work and several of the aurors had left before their shifts ended. Even after drinks with Ron, he was on his way home hours earlier than he normally would. As he passed the video rental place near their flat he decided to get some entertainment. If he and Draco couldn't be together, then he could still have a wank and get a good night's rest. He made a selection. The advertisement on the box promised that it had "six of the hottest studs in adult films today" so Harry gave it a try.

However, when he arrived home, Harry found a single, peach-colored rose on the coffee table next to a small bottle and a note. He looked around, but there didn't appear to be anyone in the flat aside from himself. He opened the note and read it quickly.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to be there for your birthday and for our "movie night," but I guess you will have to go on without me. I want you to get your pensieve out and use what is in this bottle._

_I have a feeling it will be better than whatever film you got._

_I love you._

_Draco_

Harry stared at it for a long time. The pensieve? He hardly ever used it anymore. After the war it had been helpful in relieving him of terrible memories, but now it sat unused in the closet, all but forgotten.

Nevertheless, Harry retrieved the basin and set it on the bed. He opened the bottle that Draco left him and poured the silver memory into the pensieve. Curious as to what Draco was up to, Harry did as he was directed. Looking down into the basin the room looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't remember where it was and allowed himself to be pulled down into the memory.

He landed and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. After a moment he recognized the upscale muggle restaurant. It was in Paris and Draco had taken him there for his birthday four years ago. As Harry remembered it he got an idea of what Draco intended in this gift. His eyes landed on the four years younger versions of himself and Draco. They were seated in a remote corner of the restaurant where there was privacy. Harry went closer and listened to the conversation.

"You really didn't have to bring me here. We could have stayed home."

"You always say that. I wasn't about to stay home and have sandwiches on your birthday though. You never go anyplace. Isn't it nice to get out of London for a few days?"

"If you're with me, then I don't care where we are."

Harry laughed as memory-Draco rolled his eyes. Draco always did that when Harry got too sentimental. It was near the end of the meal and conversation was beginning to dwindle. Harry was fascinated. On the night this all happened he hadn't been watching Draco so closely. He hadn't seen the nervousness that Draco had worked so well to hide. Now, knowing that there had been a reason to be nervous, Harry saw it all. Draco was glancing up at him every few moments, wondering when the right time would be.

Finally, as they were finishing the meal, Draco cleared his throat. "So Weasley told me that he's finally going to propose to Granger."

Harry nodded. "It's about time. I mean, he's only been talking about it for a year. He's had the ring for… what? Six months? I'd be surprised if she hasn't figured it out yet."

"So what do you think about it?"

"Well I think it's great of course. They're my two best friends. They are so meant to be together that it's a bit silly that they've waited this long."

Draco nodded. He had made up his mind. "We're meant to be together too."

Memory-Harry grinned in response, but didn't say anything. He had no idea.

Draco took a deep breath and pushed forward. "We _are _meant to be together, Harry. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Longer, if possible."

He paused, taking another deep breath. The real Harry's eyes watered a bit, remembering this perfect night and all the emotions he had felt in this moment.

"Will you marry me, Harry?"

Harry smiled. It took immeasurable amounts of restraint to not scream "yes" as loud as he could in the restaurant.

"Of course I will."

Draco grabbed onto Harry's hand and they kissed across the table.

"I think we should get out of here," Harry whispered.

"No dessert?"

He shook his head. "We need to leave now. The things I want to do to you right now are best not done in well lit restaurants."

The scene changed then and Harry found himself in their hotel room. He remembered this place. It was huge, with a gigantic Jacuzzi and enormous bed, both of which came in handy for the type of weekend they intended to have. Harry looked around and saw himself waiting patiently on the bed. Draco was in the bathroom. He was always in the bathroom. God forbid he had a strand of hair out of place or something.

When the door opened, both Harry and the memory on the bed gasped. Draco was standing there in the bathroom doorway completely naked. There he was, completely exposed and beautiful and waiting for Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"I can't think of any better present than this."

"This isn't all you get. We still have the entire night ahead of us."

Harry felt himself already responding to the situation. Draco chose this memory so that he could watch himself fucking Draco. Better than any porn movie he could have gotten, this was him and Draco. Aside from a brief glance in the mirror now and then, he had never watched their lovemaking. The mere thought of it made his cock stand at attention.

In the memory, Draco was moving toward the bed and climbed on top. Harry placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed deeply. Draco moaned and pulled the sheet off of Harry so that their naked cocks rubbed together. Harry flipped them over suddenly, muttering "I'm gonna fuck you," before attacking Draco's neck, biting and licking his way to his milky white shoulder and lean, defined chest. He licked at Draco's nipple and sucked lightly, loving the gasp of pleasure escaping his partner's lips.

Across the room, voyeur-Harry had his hand in his trousers, watching the event on the bed. He wished he'd had the foresight to have some lube nearby, but the thought was soon driven from his mind when he watched himself grabbing Draco's dick. And if memory served… yes he was blowing Draco on the bed. Harry licked his lips and rubbed his cock faster, thinking of how it felt to have Draco in his mouth. Before long Draco was moaning and babbling things that could have been in another language, but Harry got their meaning. He was close.

"I thought you were going to fuck me," Draco said breathlessly.

Harry pulled back and smirked. He quickly prepared Draco and spread lube over his own throbbing cock before entering him. He built up a pace, pounding into Draco, breaths coming in harsh gasps. Draco was moaning and stroking himself.

Harry's hand was moving frantically up and down his cock, eyes glued to the erotic sight before him. This was so many more times better than any porn movie he'd ever seen. Experiencing sex with Draco was amazing, but watching it, seeing how perfectly their bodies fit together, was an unbelievable turn on. And they were perfect, beautiful even. The sweat added a sheen to their bodies in the low light. From here he could see every movement of their muscles as they worked in each thrust. He could see the way Draco clutched the pillow and how his toes curled as he neared his orgasm. They were almost there. Only a moment later he came with a groan into his trousers and watched as he and Draco in the memory came nearly simultaneously. Harry took a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of Draco and collapsing beside him. Draco curled up to him, both completely spent.

Before drifting off to sleep Draco muttered, "Happy birthday, Harry."

***

Two days after Harry's birthday Draco arrived home from Paris very late in the evening. He was exhausted and expected Harry to already be in bed asleep. He was half right. Harry was in bed, but he was far from asleep. Candles were lit all over the room and Harry was sitting up in bed with only the black silk sheet covering him.

"Hi," Draco said tentatively, glancing around.

"I liked the present. We might have to do that again."

Draco grinned. "I liked planning it for you." He climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry's lap, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Did you have a good birthday?"

"It was amazing. It's better with you here." Harry kissed him again, deeply this time. When he pulled back he looked up at Draco with a deductive smile. "My birthday taught me one very important thing."

"What's that?"

"I could search the porn industry for the rest of my life and never find anything hotter than me fucking you."

Draco smiled. "Unless maybe it's _me _fucking _you_."

"Well, we'll have to do extensive research comparing the two."

"Then I guess we should get started."


End file.
